Stories From Avengers' Tower
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: A collection of StevexTony one-shots sure to entertain!
1. Hidden Talents

**Alright so I'm sure some of you are pre-existing readers I collected with my "Stories From Baker Street" arc so you'll probably know how this is going to go. Here we have a random collection of one-shorts, each chapter is a story on it's own although I may often be tempted to do multiple parters or epilogues. If you'd like to make a request just write a review telling me what you'd like and I'll consider it! I love new ideas and I like to make your ideas happen but sometimes I can't write what you have in mind so remember I can only do so much. **

**With all that being said I hope you all enjoy and that my writing is to your satisfaction!**

* * *

"This is training time, Tony." Steve reminded the billionaire, casually plucking the very smart smartphone from his grasp. "Not Facebook time."

"I didn't even think you knew what Facebook was." Tony countered, turning to face the super soldier. "I'm impressed." It was somewhere around six o'clock in the morning, Tony had already been up all night working on a new toy of his so he figured he may as well greet stars 'n stripes when he woke for his morning routine in the gym. Of course somewhere between his workshop and the gym he'd gotten the crazy idea into his head that maybe he and Cap could do a little sparring, a suggestion that the super solider took very seriously and very eagerly.

They were both dressed in casual clothes, Tony's stained with oil and grease and Steve's neat and without a wrinkle. It was easy to see the imprint of every serum enhanced muscle under the tight white shirt, but Tony wasn't scared about his chances. In fact he seemed downright cocky.

"Your stance is wrong, Tony." Steve pulled Tony's arms up a bit and shifted his legs over, correcting the man's error.

_Like a boy copping a feel while teaching his girlfriend how to shoot pool._ Tony thought with a smirk, though he was certain the big guy's mind was focused only on training. That was Captain America for you, all work no play.

"My stance is fine." He insisted. "You're just scared of facing me head on!" He swung his fists around and gave a mocking wink.

"Scared I might break the most expensive man on the planet." Steve smiled a bit, daring to let a bit of humor interrupt the training session.

"Whoa, was that a joke?" Tony laughed. "We really are making progress, soldier!"

"Do you want to spar? Or just gab all day?" Cap managed to tease back, taking his own stance.

"No one says 'gab' anymore, hon." Tony replied with some measure of pity for the elderly man's tortured slang. He didn't get to savor the pity long, however, as a fist flew by his head almost too quick to dodge and it could have knocked him out red, white, and blue if he hadn't dodged in time.

"You start quick!" He noted, falling out of the way of another more blow.

"You talk too much while you fight, it distracts you." Steve easily swung behind Tony and pulled him up, flipping him over and onto his back with an impact that drove the air from his lungs.

"Ah...jeez..." Tony coughed. "Not fair. Let's go another round." He wheezed. Steve offered him a hand up and pulled him to his feet. "You gotta remember I'm playing at half my game here." Tony shrugged. "If I was in my armor you'd be begging for mercy!"

"You're more than your suit, Tony." Steve replied sagely. "Use your other talents, your other skills. I don't doubt you can beat me."

_Sure. _Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the pep talk, boy scout." He teased. "Now let's go again."

_WHAM_

Tony hit the ground just as hard the second, third, and fourth times, and it was starting to get a little sore.

"Want another go?" Steve asked, offering Tony a hand for the fourth time. Tony pulled himself up, wishing he hadn't picked a day when he'd had zero hours of sleep to spar with macho man.

"Maybe...one more." Tony replied doubtfully, making a mental note to get painkillers as soon as this was done. Cap got back into a fighting stance, ready for action. Tony sank into his a lot more reluctantly.

_He's not even using his shield and he's beating my ass._ Tony thought angrily. _What do I do to get him distracted? He said use my other talents...I can't build anything quick enough to beat him...getting drunk won't help...wait..._

Steve rushed forward, a blur of fighting strength. Tony let him come, and as soon as he was close enough he grabbed the super soldier around the waist...

...and then kissed him on the neck.

Steve went bright red, and grew very confused. He lowered his fist and relaxed just long enough for Tony to send a knee into the super soldier's stomach. It didn't cause as much damage as he would have liked but it still gave him the advantage he needed to unbalance Steve and send him falling backwards.

"Need a hand up?" Tony asked, the joy of victory heavy in his voice. Steve shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'll give you that one, Stark." He was still blushing just a bit.

_Can't handle a modern man like me._ Tony thought with a smirk. "Care to go again?"

"Don't think you can beat me with the same trick this time." Steve pushed himself back up into a standing position. "I'm ready for it now."

"You think that's the only trick?" Tony feigned horror. "Oh my god, the forties really were a delicate time weren't they? Do we need to have the talk, Cap?"

"Just get ready, Tony." Steve half sighed half laughed.

"Oh...I will." Tony licked his lips, and was pleased to see Steve blush in response.


	2. Blackout

**I've always wanted to write these two in a blackout, and though creating a blackout in the most energy efficient building in fictional history was a bit of a stretch I'm sure you can all forgive me, enjoy!**

* * *

The tower was relatively quiet that night. The lovebird and his lovespider were out on a date/mission somewhere in the Middle East, Banner was giving a conference and no doubt the Hulk would be making an appearance when the crowds got too stressful, and Thor was at a feast in Asgard.

"Just you, me, and ol' stars n' stripes tonight." Tony had commented to JARVIS as he entered his workshop. He figured he wouldn't be seeing much of the captain that night, as Rogers was usually happy secluding himself in the gym or his room. He was a fine team member when they were fighting and could trade jokes and encouraging words with anyone, but at peaceful times he seemed withdrawn and happy to sketch quietly in the corner while everyone else interacted.

Tony was fine with that, because he had a lot of work to get through. He wanted to update the suit's defense systems and he didn't need any distractions.

Of course a blackout was certainly a large distraction.

"Shit." Tony sighed. He'd had a little run in with New York zoning laws about the arc reactor powering his building and so it had been temporarily retired until his lawyers could solve the issue. That meant using regular old power, and regular old power was full of flaws.

"JARVIS can you give me some lights?" Tony asked, searching blindly to see if he'd left a flashlight or a lighter or anything lying around. "JARVIS?"

No response.

_Well duh, the power's out, dumbass._

He was contemplating donning the suit in order to have a better visual when Captain America came to his rescue with a high power flashlight.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Steve asked, his face half illuminated by the flashlight.

"No need to come running, patriot, I'm fine." Tony replied. "Just a bit blind."

Steve nodded and made his way over to Tony, somehow managing to not trip over the various tools, bits of old armors, and pizza boxes that littered the floor.

"I usually keep a flashlight nearby just in case." Steve explained as he walked over to Tony's side.

_My hero._ Tony thought, trying not to roll his eyes. It was dark but he could still make out Steve's clothes: a tight fitting shirt that no doubt had been purchased for him by someone that wanted his body to stand out, and equally flattering workout pants. _Does this guy ever stop working out?__ He's muscly enough.__  
_

"Here, let me follow you back upstairs." Tony motioned towards the stairs. "And I'll try to find some other source of light."

"We can just light some candles." Steve suggested as he headed back up the stairs. Tony shook his head, he didn't think he even had candles. He wondered if maybe he had any left over from that one girl he dated two years ago that liked romantic atmosphere, and while he wondered his foot vanished in the darkness and he missed his step.

"Whoa!" He fell forward and instead of hitting his face on the stairs above, his face met with the rock hard abs of the man before him. Steve's hands steadied Tony and pushed him back to his feet.

"Be careful." He warned.

"No kidding." Tony coughed, wondering if he could be seen blushing in the dark. _Nevermind. Let him work out as much as he wants. I'm not complaining._

As it turns out Tony did have some candles left over, and him and Cap went to work lighting them. Once the room had enough visibility to keep them from tripping they stopped and sat down. Which is when Tony started to get antsy.

He couldn't help but think of all the things he could be doing if there was power. Working on his suit, video games, television, social media...but wait he had his phone! ...Which would have been handy if he had remembered to charge it.

He must have groaned audibly because Steve gave him a questioning look. "Something wrong?"

"I'm bored to death." Tony explained. "Call Jay Jonah, tell him Iron Man died of boredom. He'll love it, story of the century."

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Tony a disbelieving look. "You don't need your toys to keep you busy, Tony."

"Speak for yourself!" Tony chuckled. "I don't know what they did back in your day, grandpa, but nowadays our brains need a little more stimulation."

"We could always talk." Steve said innocently enough, Tony could just barely hear the sarcasm on the second sentence. "You know, face to face? Is that how people do it these days or do we need some kind of computer phone?"

"Whoa! I didn't know you knew how to joke!" Tony laughed.

"It's not a modern invention." Steve replied dryly. "So, shall we talk? Or should I go get a book?"

"Oh, you're a fan of literature?" Tony smirked. "Have you got to _Twilight _yet? That ought to scare you away from all modern books."

"I've been bouncing between a few books lately." Steve shrugged. "Right now I'm focused mainly on _Cloud Atlas_ and _The Things They Carried_."

"Pretty heavy reading." Tony nodded.

"I have to keep myself busy somehow." Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists.

"Well you could try...talking to people...face to face?" Tony raised an eyebrow hoping that irony was also not a modern invention.

"I talk to my teammates." Steve argued.

"And no one else." Tony leaned back in his chair and studied Steve. "In fact you barely leave the tower except for your morning jog."

"I'm needed here, in case something happens." Steve pursed his lips. Tony smelled an excuse.

"Soldiers have to leave the barracks sometimes." Tony said. "Go make some friends, or better yet a girlfriend."

"I don't need to make anymore connections here." Steve gave Tony a pained expression.

_He doesn't think of this time as his home._ Tony thought. "Don't want to get hurt? Or just too scared to try and relate to different people?"

Steve glared a bit but sighed as though he couldn't help but accept the accusations. "Well I wouldn't really know what to do. Where to go. I wander around some days but it never feels right."

"Well that's a simple fix!" Tony gave a bright grin, the kind he'd give the paparazzi. "You just gotta come party with me. I'll show you the town."

Steve looked like he really wouldn't enjoy that at all but he still smiled. "Thanks, Tony. Sounds swell."

"Swell?" Tony laughed. "We have to work on that."

"Like your slang is any better than mine." Cap shook his head. "'Awesome' and 'bitchin'' and 'swag' are just the same words for a new generation."

"No one says swag, Steve." Tony rubbed at his temples, he really did have a long way to go with this one. "Don't worry, you'll learn."

Tony suddenly realized that they'd just killed a good fifteen minutes just talking, and he wasn't bored anymore either. He could listen to Steve all day really, the guy was good at talking. He'd heard him give those famous inspirational speeches before but he never knew he was good at small talk too.

"So, talking face to face. Done. What else is on the blackout plan?" Tony asked almost eagerly.

"Well..." Steve gave an uneasy look. "You could help me with the phone you gave me..."

"Ha!" Tony laughed. "Sure thing, Cap, go get it and bring it here!" Ever the obedient soldier, Steve returned two minutes later with his phone and present it to Tony with a confused look. Tony brought the phone to life and illuminated the room with the screen's blueish glow. He tapped around for awhile trying to figure out where to start and found himself looking through the picture gallery. There were just a few pictures...they looked like snapshots of sketches.

"Did you do these?" Tony asked, holding up the phone and displaying the pictures.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "It's just a hobby of mine."

"Damn good for a hobby." Tony gave a low whistle of admiration. He flipped through the pictures and came across one of Iron Man himself. He was posed with the repulsors at the ready and glowing dangerously. The next pictures were of Tony too, but not in the armor. Tony working on an engine with his hands covered in grease and a wrench in his hands, sipping at a gin and tonic, laughing while on the phone...

"Ah, you have a good taste in muse." Tony smiled cockily, expecting Steve to blush. Instead the super soldier just put a hand on the back of Tony's chair and leaned in closer to inspect the picture.

"You're an interesting model." He said shamelessly. "I hate to agree with the media but you are attractive, and its fun to draw you."

"Are you hitting on me?" Tony asked, but Steve just smirked. Tony was certain it was getting hotter in here which was strange considering the power was out and it should have been freezing. "You should draw me right now." He suggested. Steve raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

"Alright. You'll have to sit still though. If you can manage that." He teased lightly, walking back to his room again the phone in Tony's hand and the promised lessons in how to use it all forgotten.

The soldier returned with his sketchpad and a pencil and began drawing almost immediately. He looked at Tony and frowned, leaned forward and gently raised his head ever so slightly. Tony quite liked the feel of the hands on his jaw and didn't complain. They sat in silence for a moment and Tony was starting to get bored again when Steve turned the sketchpad around and displayed the picture.

Tony was speechless, he was positive he didn't look that good in real life. Steve must have exaggerated all that seductive charm because he was certain that while he was quite sexy he was nowhere near that sexy.

"I'm...I'm flattered." He managed to stutter out. Steve seemed proud of his work, and placed the sketchpad lovingly on the table. Tony reached out to take it and dove hungrily through the pages. There were many different drawings, scenes from the war or previous fights the Avengers had. There were Avengers, X-Men, random people Steve must have seen walking about, but the most common reoccurring character was one Mr. Anthony Stark.

Tony tried to think of something witty to say but for once his tongue failed him. He was awed. He looked up and Steve was right above him, too busy looking at the pictures to pay attention to the billionaire blushing below him. Tony reached out and grabbed the bottom of Steve's shirt, toying with it absentmindedly.

"You know..." He shrugged, and Steve's bright blue eyes met his. "I know another way we could keep busy during the blackout..."

"Oh?" Steve asked, and Tony silenced him with a kiss that was certainly neither brief nor chaste. Needless to say they weren't seeking entertainment after that.


	3. Home Alone

The tower was supposed to have been empty that day.

It seemed that every Avenger had family to visit or a vacation to take, a weapons convention to go to or a research group to join.

Everyone except Steven Rogers.

Having lived in the 1940's and been forced against his will into the 2000's, Steve's social circle had shrunk considerably. So while his teammates went out to visit their friends and family, Steve resigned himself to drinking lots of coffee and catching up on over sixty years of reruns.

Of course after awhile he found himself looking over to the cellphone Tony had bought for him, "just in case". He knew his teammates were busy but he couldn't help but consider sending one of them a message. He had never liked being alone, even before his parents died and all his friends went off to fight the war. Of course once he enlisted he'd never had a lonely day since.

Until he ended up in the wrong time with people that moved too fast for him.

Steve sighed and gave into the temptation, picking up the phone and clumsily attempting to navigate the touch screen.

_How are things going, Tony?_

He looked at the message, it seemed too polite. Too forties. He sent it anyway. It only took about twenty seconds for Tony to reply.

_Giving a demonstration of the armor at the expo. Thanks, you just helped me to show off the voice to text communications. Also I'm fighting robotic dogs. Some poor sonofabitch thought he could take me on. Hence demonstration._

Steve chuckled, imagining the cocky look that was no doubt spreading over Tony's face. He was a chip off the old block, and in some ways even smarter than his father. Though it was good to see that the Stark pride was same as ever.

Steve's phone gave a jaunty beep again as another text came in.

_What are you up to, star spangled? If you don't answer with 'picking up hotties at the local bar' I will have to come over there. Even worse, don't tell me you're just sitting around wallowing in loneliness._

"Damn." Steve whistled. He was surprisingly and almost hurtfully spot on.

_I don't date anymore. _He typed out slowly, having to pause several times to fix spelling errors with a frown.

_Bullshit, and a sin._ Tony replied, and his replies didn't end there.

_You can't keep that fine ass locked up inside. _

_Did I mention I was giving a demonstration right now? Now everyone at the expo knows about your sweet ass of freedom._

_Whoops, the secret is out._

Steve rolled his eyes, and was about to think of something witty and angry to say when the next message came in._  
_

_How about you, me, and that new place down the street. My treat. I don't trust you with new prices._

Steve considered it, though a few miles away Tony was regretting sending that last message and hoping that the super soldier might take it as a joke to save his pride. He was also fighting robotic dogs in front of a couple hundred of his fans while flirting out loud with an Avengers teammate but that wasn't as important.

_Alright, but I don't think I can trust the billionaire to carry small bills. I'll handle the tip._

Though both men were miles away, at that moment they both smiled.

_Awesome. Wear something pretty. Who am I kidding you look good in everything?_

_Maybe we can make this a regular thing?_

_You know purely for your sake, you poor old lonely man you._

_Hang on, I got distracted talking to you and now the dogs are..._

_-GET OFF ME FUCKERS._

_JARVIS turn off message relay system!_


End file.
